With A Little Help From My Friends
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: Read and find out.On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place five months after the season 4 finale.

**Karen/Lucas/Lily**: Karen died giving birth so Lucas is raising Lily. Lucas found it too hard to live in the house so he sold it and bought a new one with the money from Dan's dealership.

**Nathan/Haley/James**: Nathan's in Charlotte playing for the bobcats. Haley and James still live in the house with Deb. Nathan comes home as much as he can during basketball season. Once basketball season ends Nathan comes home until it starts up again. The Dante/points shaven thing never happened.

**Peyton/Lucas**: They're still together. Peyton decided not to take the internship after Karen died. She still lives in her house but is over at Lucas and Lily's a lot.

**Dan**: He succeeded in committing suicide when he hung himself. The dealership and the body shop went to Deb, Lucas and Nathan. The three of them decided to sell them.

**Brooke/Chase**: They're still together.

**Jake/Jenny**: They're not in this story but I may change my mind about it later on.

**Deb**: She's taken over the café. She and Peyton share Tric. She helps out Lucas with Lily as much as she can.

**Skills/Bevin**: They're not in this story.

**Mouth/Rachel**: They're together.

**Whitey**: He's in the story. He also helps Lucas out a lot.

**Larry**: Larry is in this story. I haven't decided how much though.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas And Lily's House

It has three bedrooms and one bathroom.

To see the discriptions, follow these steps.

1) Go to One Tree Hill Central Fanfiction

2) Mature Fanfiction

3) Lucas and Peyton

4) With a Little Help from My Friends


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas and Peyton were laying in bed one morning before Lily woke up.

"Peyton, why don't you move in? You're here most of the time anyway. You said it yourself that you get lonely in your big house all alone." Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I can't just move out. My dad's hardly ever there. What happens if someone breaks in. Don't even get me started on my art." Peyton said.

"Are you forgetting that there's an extra bedroom? We can turn that into your art room if you want. We can go check on the house every day if that's what you want. I want you here beside me Peyton." Lucas said.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can get my dad to allow me to move in with you, I'll do it." Peyton said.

"What time does he get in this morning?" Lucas asked.

"10:00." Peyton said.

"We've got time." Lucas said as he kissed her. He slowly got on top and kissed her neck. Just as they were getting into it Lily decided to cry out.

"Why does she always do this when we're making out?" Lucas asked as he rolled over.

"She's got your mom's intuition?" Peyton suggested as she smiled.

"Probably. She's a lot like her. Sometimes when I look into her eyes I can see my mom." Lucas said.

"Your mom's proud of you Luke." Peyton said as Lucas gave her one last kiss before getting up.

"Good morning Lily. Did you have a good sleep?" Lucas asked as he walked into Lily's room. She immediately smiled up at him.

**Downstairs**

Peyton was just putting the pancakes onto a plate when Lucas came down with Lily.

"Good morning Miss. Lily." Peyton said as she kissed Lily's head.

"After breakfast Lily and I will go to the grave while you go get your dad. I can cook supper tonight if you want." Lucas suggested.

"Didn't I tell you? My dad asked me to tell you that he wants you, Lily and me to meet him at the docks." Peyton said.

"Oh. We can do that too." Lucas said as he put a bottle into Lily's mouth.

"I figured we could make a day of it. My dad wants to go see the grave sometime if you're ok with it." Peyton said.

"Of course he can. I'm sure my mom would love it. Wouldn't she Lily?" Lucas asked as he tickled Lily's chin.

**Docks**

Lucas sat on a bench holding Lily as she watched the boats go by. Somehow watching the boats go by always calmed her down. When she was younger and wouldn't stop crying he'd take her to the docks. The second she saw a boat she was fine.

"I think this is his boat." Peyton said as a huge boat stop at the docks.

"Look at that boat Lily. It's big isn't it?" Lucas asked. Lily giggled as they stood up. It turned out that it was Larry's boat. Peyton met him as he was coming off the boat.

"I've missed you Peyton." Larry said as he gave her a hug.

"I missed you too daddy." Peyton said as Lucas and Lily came over.

"Lucas, I'm sorry to hear about your mom. How are you holding up?" Larry asked.

"It's getting better. This is Lily." Lucas said.

"She looks like you mom." Larry said as they continued walking.

"I know. It's scary sometimes." Lucas said.

"Daddy, Lucas wants me to move in with him and Lily." Peyton said.

"Only if it's ok with you sir." Lucas said.

"Lucas, would you mind if you and I talk alone?" Larry asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

"I'll take Lily to the park.' Peyton said as she took the stroller and the diaper bag and left.

"I understand you've been there for Peyton a lot this past year. Especialy after the stalking." Larry said as they sat down.

"I care a lot about her sir." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you can drop the sir. You can just call me Larry. I know you care about my daughter. It was obvious when you tried to rake me to death." Larry said with a smile.

"I'd do anything I could to protect her. I love her." Lucas explained.

"I can tell you love her by the way you look at her. I'm glad that she has someone to protect her when I'm not here. I would like to be here move for her but unfortunately I can't. I was going to tell her tonight but I've been offered a more paying job near Savannah. I wouldn't be able to come home for almost ten months. I may even have to move there. I wasn't going to take it because I didn't want to have Peyton living on her own for good in the house. But now that you and her want to move in together I may take it if she wants me too." Larry explained.

"I know this may seem a little early but I'd like permission to ask her to marry me." Lucas said.

"I was waiting for that shoe to drop. I think you know that you are on the top of the list of people that I'd like her to marry. Jake was second. I trust you with her. I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. You have my blessing. Do you have a ring?" Larry asked.

"Actually I do. I have the engagement ring Keith gave to my mom. But if you would like me to give her yours I can give her that one." Lucas explained.

"No. You go ahead and give her yours. All I ask is that you wait a month or so after she moves in with you. Plus, I need to know at least three months in advance when the wedding is and don't elope to Vegas. Even if she does want to get married by Elvis. I don't know what she sees in the guy. He's dead and she still likes him." Larry said.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to elope. Between you and me, she deserves the wedding of her dreams. Even if it is expensive which I'm sure it will be once Brooke finds out. The girl loves weddings." Lucas said.

"I agree with you there. I just hope I can afford it." Larry laughed as they started walking again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas, this lasagna is delicious. I didn't know you could cook." Larry said at diner that night.

"All the years of my mom teaching me how to cook finally paid off. I used to give her a hard time every time she taught me how to cook. I'm thankful now." Lucas explained.

"Peyton, I've been offered a new job. It pays a lot more than it does now. It's near Savannah. I may have to move out there. I won't be able to come see you for at least 10 months." Larry said.

"Savannah's not that far. I can come visit you. I can visit Jake and Jenny at the same time. Can we still keep the house just in case Lucas and I want to move into it?" Peyton asked.

"Of course. I'm happy you took it so well. Obviously you have my permission to move in here with Lucas. I would like to get you settled in here before I go back in three days." Larry said.

"We can get started tomorrow." Lucas said as Lily started crying.

"Someone's tired. I should get going." Larry said.

"I'll come home tonight." Peyton said. She gave Lucas a kiss. Larry smiled as he and Peyton left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were busy. Deb had offered to watch Lily during the day so that they could move the stuff and not have to worry about her. By the third day everything was moved in. Peyton's artwork was on the walls in frames. The walls were red just like her bedroom at her old house. Her records were in shelves that were on all four walls. Peyton had packed up all her records because she refused to let anyone other than her to pack them. She said she didn't want them broken. She now had three record players. She had hers, the one Ellie gave her and an antique one bought by Lucas. The antique one was beautiful. It was inside a bench so you had to lift the cover. It was all done in black. Peyton was ecstatic when she saw it. She promised Lucas that she would properly thank him after they had finished moving and Larry was gone.

"That's the last of it. Lucas, you did a great job with the room." Larry said.

"All I did was paint the walls and build the shelves. Peyton did everything else." Lucas said as he, Peyton and Larry sat around the table.

"Well it's beautiful. I need to get going but before I do you've still got one more box." Larry said as he went out to the car.

"What is he talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he's going to give us a puppy!" Peyton said happily.

"Sorry but it's not. Peyton, your mom wanted me to give you this when you were old enough." Larry said. Peyton opened it. It was full of china.

"Dad, this is mom's good china!" Peyton said.

"I know. It's your now." Larry said.

"I'll buy you a china cabinet." Lucas said.

"Thanks daddy." Peyton said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now I need to leave. Lucas, take care of my baby." Larry said as he gave Peyton a kiss and left.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"I will be. It just seems so weird. I can't believe that I'm never going to live in the house again." Peyton said.

"Peyton, don't say never. We might move in there one day if this house gets too small." Lucas said.

"And why would it be too small?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think Lily would like a niece or nephew." Lucas said.

"We just moved in together and already you want kids?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Not right away but sometime. You know, Lily's down for the night. Why don't we celebrate you moving in?" Lucas suggested.

"I like that idea." Peyton said as they kissed.

"You've got protection right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I've got two boxes full." Lucas said.

"Good. Let's take this to the bedroom." Peyton said.

"I like the way you think." Lucas said as Lucas picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once Lucas put her down she kissed him hard while she undid the buttons on his shirt. Lucas broke the kiss and pulled off his wife-beater before he pulled off Peyton's shirt. Peyton reached down and stroked him.

"Someone's happy to see me." Peyton joked. Lucas smiled as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pressed his lips to hers as he removed her pants and panties. Peyton returned the favor by removing his pants. Lucas caressed her breasts. He replaced his left hand with his mouth and sucked on her breast while rubbing the other. Peyton reached down and rubbed his bulge, making him groan loudly. Lucas kissed her neck and left his mark on her. He put a finger in her to see how wet she was.

"Luke, I need you now." Peyton moaned. Lucas took off his boxers and slipped on the condom. He slowly buried himself inside her. Once she started moving her hips he continued to go deeper until he was in her completely. He pulled part of the way out and then pushed back in hard. They entwined their hands as they rocked faster and faster. Finally they came together. Lucas moved fast and hard as he rode through their climaxes.

"That was amazing." Peyton said as Lucas pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you so much Peyt." Lucas said.

"I love you too Lucas. I think me moving in was a good idea." Peyton said. Lucas smiled as he kissed the side of her head and they fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time Lily slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Month Later**

Lucas, Lily and Peyton were getting into a routine. Monday-Friday Lucas went to work at the High School with Whitey. He was the assistant coach. Whitey was retiring at the end of the season and Lucas was going to take his place. Peyton and Lily would meet Lucas for lunch before Lily got fussy and Peyton took her home for a nap. On the weekends the here of them spent time together. They would go to the park or just hang out.

Lucas had something special planned for tonight. He was going to propose. He had asked Whitey if he wanted to take Lily for the night, which Whitey happily agreed to since he hadn't seen her in a while. Brooke was going to bring Peyton home after a day at the mall getting their hair done.

"Luke, I'm home." Peyton called as she came in the door. She saw a note telling her to come outside to the deck. When she got to the patio door she saw Lucas had set up a table with roses and had lit candles all over the place.

"I love your hair." Lucas said as he came out of the shadows.

"I'm glad. I spent an hour looking at the magazines to find the perfect style. Brooke finally told me that if I didn't hurry up and chose that she would chose for me." Peyton explained as they sat down. As they ate they talked. Finally it was time for dessert.

"Chocolate muse! You remembered it's my favorite." Peyton said.

"Of course." Lucas said as Peyton took a bite. She felt something metal. When she took it out of her mouth she saw it was a ring.

"Peyton, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" Lucas asked. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I'll marry you. I want to be married by Elvis." Peyton said.

"Sorry but we're not going to Vegas to get married. I promised your dad that I wouldn't let you talk me into getting married in Vegas. I'm going to give you your dream wedding. I just hope that once Brooke finds out she doesn't go crazy." Lucas said.

"You talked to my dad today? Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't talk to him today. I asked him if I could marry you when he came home a month ago. This ring is the same one Keith gave to my mom." Lucas explained.

"It's beautiful. I think we should wait a year or so until Lily can walk down the aisle as the flower girl."

"What ever you want to do is fine. It's your wedding. Even if that includes an ice sculpture." Lucas said as the phone rang.

"Did you ask her yet?" Brooke asked as Lucas answered the phone.

"Yes I did." Lucas said.

"What did she say? If she said no I'll come and change her mind." brooke said.

"She said yes. Now if you don't mind, we are in the middle of making love." Lucas said as he faked a moan.

"Too much information Lucas! I'll be at your place by 9:00 so that Peyton and I can start planning." Brooke said as she hung up.

"The madness begins at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Why she has to come over that early I do not know but she is." Lucas said.

"You know, it's only 8:30. Why don't we go get Lily and bring her home?" Peyton suggested.

"She's at Whitey's. He hasn't seen her in a while so she's gonna stay the night. Besides, we need to celebrate." Lucas said as they kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton and Lucas were putting away their clothes while Lily played on the floor of her room. They didn't worry abut her crawling because Lily couldn't go anywhere yet (That's what they thought). Lily's ball bounced out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Lily wanted that ball back so she followed it. She fell down the stairs and started screaming her head off. Lucas and Peyton ran down and Lucas picked her up.

"It's ok Lily." Lucas said as he kissed her head and checked to make sure she was ok.

"Luke, this is a big thing in her life." Peyton said.

"How is falling down the stairs a big thing?" Lucas asked as he gave Lily her pacy and she quieted down.

"Lucas think about it. We left her playing on the floor of her room. She crawled to the stairs." Peyton said. Lucas smiled.

"Lily, I'm so proud of you." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"We should go shopping." Peyton said.

"Yes. We have to get a bunch of stuff now that Lily's decided to start moving about." Lucas said. They got ready and went to Wal-Mart. They got a new car seat, swing and playpen because Lily was too big for the ones that they got when she was first born. They got a few gates, a walker and a play gym. They also got bibs and a toddler eating set.

To see the stuff

1) Go to One Tree Hill Central Fanfiction

2) Mature Fanfiction

3) Lucas and Peyton

4) With a Little Help from My Friends


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone.

I'm just letting you know that the next chapter will be two years later. I wanted to get this story moving ahead and to do that I need to do this. Don't worry. There's going to be lots of surprises. I'll post the next chapter in the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I moved and I haven't had time to set up my computer. I managed to write all the chapters on paper. As a apologize I've updated with five chapters! I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Let me get you up to speed.

-Haley and Nathan have moved to Charlotte where he plays for the Bobcats. They've got James who's three and a 3 month old girl named Madison.

-Lucas and Peyton are getting married in the next few days. They have Lily who's now three and they are expecting a new baby boy in four months. Lily is very excited. They've moved into Peyton's old house. And now, on with the story.

Today was the big day. Lucas and Peyton were both nervous. Jake was able to come and be in the wedding. Brooke was the matron of honor. Rachel, Bevin, Deb and Haley were the bridesmaids. Nathan was the best man. Jake, Whitey and Mouth were groomsmen. Chase, Fergie, Junk and Skills were ushers. James was the ring bear. Lily was the flower girl.

"I look like a fat pig." Peyton said as she looked at herself in the mirror once her wedding dress was on.

"You don't look like a fat pig Peyton. You look beautiful. Lucas is going to be speechless once he sees you coming down the aisle." Haley said.

Alter

There were four pictures near the alter. One was Karen, one was Keith, one was Anna and the other was Ellie.

"Today's the day." Nathan said.

"I thought this day would never come." Lucas said as the Priest came up.

"We're ready to start." The priest said. Jake went and told the girls that it was time. They lined up at the back. Haley stood at the front of the alter and started to sing Lonestar's Amazed . Deb and Rachel went first. Lily slowly came behind them dropping rose peddles along the aisle. James came close behind and went to stand beside Nathan with the rings.

_Every time our eyes meet/This feeling inside me/Is almost more than i can take/Baby when you touch me/I can feel how much you love me/And it just blows me away/I've never been this close to anyone or anything/I can hear your thoughts/I can see your dreams/I don't know how you do what you do/I'm so in love with you/It just keeps getting better/I wanna spend the rest of my life/With you by my side/Forever and ever/Every little thing that you do/Baby I'm amazed by you/The smell of your skin/The taste of your kiss/The way you whisper in the dark/Your hair all around me/Baby you surround me/You touch every place in my heart/Oh it feels like the first time every time/I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes/I don't know how you do what you do/I'm so in love with you/It just keeps getting better/I wanna spend the rest of my life/With you by my side/Forever and ever/Every little thing that you do/Baby I'm amazed by you/Every little thing that you do/I'm so in love with you/It just keeps getting better/I wanna spend the rest of my life/With you by my side/Forever and ever/Every little thing that you do/Oh, every little thing that you do/Baby I'm amazed by you_

Finally the wedding march started. Peyton and Larry slowly came down the aisle. Once they were at the front Larry kissed Peyton's cheek and placed her hands on Lucas's. The wedding started. It seemed like only minutes and it was time for the vows.

"Lucas, you may now say your vows." The priest said. Lucas took a big breath and smiled.

"Peyton, you've been there for me through the worst times of my life. We've been through a lot together and that's only made our love stronger. I love you Peyton and I will until I die." Lucas said.

"Peyton, you may now say your vows." The priest said.

"You've been the one person I can count on all my life. You've risked your life for me more times than I can count. You're the love of my life now and forever." Peyton said.

"If anyone has any reason why these two people should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one said anything.

"Can I have the rings please?" The priest asked. James smiled and held out the pillow. Lucas took Peyton's ring.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish until the day you die?" The priest asked.

"I do." Lucas said as he placed the ring on Peyton's finger. Peyton took Lucas's ring from the pillow.

"Do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish until the day you die?" The priest asked.

"I do." Peyton said as she placed the ring onto Lucas's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Lucas cupped her face and kissed her.

"EW!" James and Lily both said.

**Reception**

After everyone had eaten and the speeches were over it was time for the dance. Mouth was the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's my honor to be the first to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott!" Mouth said as the first dance came on.

_One word, that's all you said/Something in your voice called me, turned my head/Your smile, just captured me/You were in my future as far as I could see/And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still/You asked me if I love you, if I always will/Well you had me from hello/I felt love start to grow/The moment I looked into your eyes you won me/It was over from the start you completely stole my heart/And now you won't let go/I never even had a chance you know/You had me from hello/Inside I built a wall/So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall/One touch, you brought it down/The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground/And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again/The last time was the last time I'd let someone in/But you had me from hello/I felt love start to grow/The moment I looked into your eyes you won me/It was over from the start you completely stole my heart/And now you wont let go/I never even had a chance you know/You had me from hello/That's all you said/Something in your voice calls me, turns my head/You had me from hello/You had me from hello/Girl, I've loved you from hello/_

_They read you Cinderella/You hoped it would come true/That one day your prince charming/Would come rescue you/You like romantic movies/You never will forget/The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet/All this time that you've been waiting/You don't have to wait no more/I can love you like that/I would make you my world/Move heaven and earth if you were my girl/I will give you my heart/Be all that you need/Show you you're everything that's precious to me/If you give me a chance/I can love you like that/I never make a promise I don't intend to keep/So when I say forever, forever's what I mean/I'm no Casanova but i swear this much is true/I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you/You dream of love that's everlasting/Well baby open up your eyes/I can love you like that/I would make you my world/Move heaven and earth if you were my girl/I will give you my heart/Be all that you need/Show you you're everything that's precious to me/If you give me a chance/I can love you like that/You want tenderness/I got tenderness/And I see through to the heart of you/If you want a man who understands/You don't have to look very far/I can love you/I can/I can love you like that/I would make you my world/Move heaven and earth if you were my girl/I will give you my heart/Be all that you need/Show you you're everything that's precious to me/I can love you like that/I would make you my world/Move heaven and earth if you were my girl/I will give you my heart/Be all that you need/Show you you're everything that's precious to me/I can love you like that/I would make you my world/Move heaven and earth if you were my girl_

_Have I told you lately that I love you/Have I told you there's no one else above you/Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness/Ease my troubles, that's what you do/For the morning sun and all its glory/Meets the day with hope and comfort too/You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better/Ease my troubles, that's what you do/There's a love that's defined/And it's yours and it's mine like the sun/And at the end of the day/We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one/Have I told you lately that I love you/Have I told you there's no one else above you/Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness/Ease my troubles, that's what you do/There's a love that's defined And it's yours and it's mine like the sun/And at the end of the day/We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one/And have I told you lately that I love you/Have I told you there's no one else above you/You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness/Ease my troubles, that's what you do/Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness/Ease my troubles, that's what you do/Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness/Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_It must have been cold there in my shadow/to never have sunlight on your face/You were content to let me shine that's your way/You always walked a step behind/So I was the one with all the glory/while you were the one with all the strength/A beautiful face without a name for so long/A beautiful smile to hide the pain/Did you ever know that you're my hero/and everything I would like to be/I can fly higher than an eagle/for you are the wind beneath my wings/It might have appeared to go unnoticed/but I've got it all here in my heart/I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it/I would be nothing without you/Did you ever know that you're my hero/You're everything I wish I could be/I could fly higher than an eagle/for you are the wind beneath my wings./Did I ever tell you you're my hero?/You're everything, everything I wish I could be/Oh, and I could fly higher than an eagle/for you are the wind beneath my wings/'cause you are the wind beneath my wings/Oh, the wind beneath my wings/You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings./Fly, fly, fly away/You let me fly so high/Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings/Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings/Fly, fly, fly high against the sky/so high I almost touch the sky/Thank you, thank you/thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

Haley got up and took the microphone from Mouth.

"As you all know there are four people who should be here but aren't. Karen, Keith, Anna and Ellie are watching us from their spots in heaven. This song is for them." Haley said. The lights went off and a slide show began as Haley started singing.

_One day shy of eight years old/when Grandma passed away/I was a broken hearted little boy/blowing out that birthday cake/How I cried when the sky let go/With a cold and lonesome rain/Mamma smiled said don't be sad child/Grandmas watching you today/Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven/and her tears are pouring down/that's how you know she's watching /wishing she could be here now/and sometimes if your lonely/just remember she can see/there's holes in the floor of heaven and she's/watching over you and me/Seasons come and seasons go/nothing stays the same/I grew up fell in love/met a girl who took my name/year by year we made a life in this sleepy little town/I thought we'd grow old together/Lord, I sure do miss her now/But there's holes in the floor of heaven/and her tears are pouring down/that's how I know she's watching/wishing she could be here now/and sometimes when I'm lonely/I remember she can see/there's holes in the floor of heaven and she's/watching over you and me/Well my little girl is 23 I walk her down the aisle/it's a shame her Mom can't be here now/to see her lovely smile/they throw the rice I catch her eye/as the rain starts coming down/she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad/cause I know Mamma's watching now/and there's holes in the floor of heaven/and her tears are pouring down/that's how you know she's watching /wishing she could be here now/and sometimes when you're lonely/just remember she can see/there's holes in the floor of heaven and she's watching over you and me_

"Is that mommy?" Lily asked Lucas. Lucas bent over and picked her up.

"Yes it is sweetie. And that's your daddy." Lucas said as a picture of Keith came on. Haley stopped singing as the slide show ended.

_There's a hero/If you look inside your heart/You don't have to be afraid/Of what you are/There's an answer/If you reach into your soul/And the sorrow that you know/Will melt away/And then a hero comes along/With the strength to carry on/And you cast your fears aside/And you know you can survive/So when you feel like hope is gone/Look inside you and be strong/And you'll finally see the truth/That a hero lies in you/It's a long road/When you face the world alone/No one reaches out a hand/For you to hold/You can find love/If you search within yourself/and the emptiness you felt/Will disappear/Lord knows/Dreams are hard to follow/But don't let anyone/Tear them away/Just hold on/There will be tomorrow/And in time/You'll find the way/_

_If I should stay/I would only be in your way/So I'll go but I know/I'll think of you/Every step of the way/And I will always love you/I will always love you/You my darling you/Bittersweet memories/That is all I'm taking with me/So goodbye, please don't cry/We both know I'm not what you, you need/And I will always love you/I will always love you/I hope life treats you kind/And I hope you have/All you've dreamed of/And I wish for you joy/And happiness/But above all this, I wish you love/And I will always love you./I will always love you/I will always love you/You, darling I love you/I'll always, I'll always love you_

_When a man loves a woman/Can't keep his mind on nothin' else/He'd trade the world/For a good thing he's found/If she is bad, he can't see it/She can do no wrong/Turn his back on his best friend/If he puts her down/When a man loves a woman/Spend his very last dime/Trying to hold on to what he needs/He'd give up all his comforts/And sleep out in the rain/If she said that's the way/It ought to be/When a man loves a woman/I give you everything I got/Trying to hold on/To your precious love/Baby please don't treat me bad/When a man loves a woman/Deep down in his soul/She can bring him such misery/If she is playing him for a fool/He's the last one to know/Loving eyes can never see/Yes when a man loves a woman/I know exactly how he feels/'cause baby, baby, baby/I am a man/When a man loves a woman_

"Lucas, can I dance with my daughter?" Larry asked.

"Of course." Lucas said as Larry lead Peyton onto the dance floor.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go/Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know/I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm/You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born/Beautiful baby from the outside in/Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again/Go on, take on this whole world/But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl/When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone/Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown/Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door/As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More/Beautiful baby from the outside in/Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again/Go on, take on this whole world/But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl/Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand/But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know/he's the half that makes you whole/he has a poet's soul/and the heart of a man's man/I know he'll say that he's in love/But between you and me/He won't be good enough/Beautiful baby from the outside in. /Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again/Go on, take on this whole world/But to me you know you'll always be/my little girl_

_From this moment life has begun/From this moment you are the one/Right beside you is where I belong/From this moment on/From this moment I have been blessed/I live only for your happiness/And for your love I'd give my last breath/From this moment on/I give my hand to you with all my heart/Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start/You and I will never be apart/My dreams came true because of you/From this moment as long as I live/I will love you, I promise you this/There is nothing I wouldn't give /From this moment on/You're the reason I believe in love/And you're the answer to my prayers from up above/All we need is just the two of us/My dreams came true because of you/From this moment as long as I live/I will love you, I promise you this/From this moment/I will love you as long as I live/From this moment on_

_Just the other night a hometown football game/My wife and I ran into my old high school flame/And as I introduced them the past came back to me/And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be/She was the one that I'd wanted for all times/And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine/And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then/I'd never ask for anything again/Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers/Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs/That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care/Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers/She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams/And I could tell that time had changed me/In her eyes too it seemed We tried to talk about the old days/There wasn't much we could recall/I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all/And as she walked away and I looked at my wife/And then and there I thanked the good Lord/For the gifts in my life/Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers/Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs/That just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care/Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers/Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered/Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers/_

"Nate, can I steal Haley from you for a dance?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as Lucas and Haley went to the dance floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do the slide show?" Lucas asked as they started dancing.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Haley said.

"Well it was beautiful. I'm glad you didn't include Dan." Lucas said.

"He caused a lot of trouble for everyone and he killed the man that you thought of as your father. I wasn't about to have a tribute to him." Haley said.

_When every moment gets too hard/End of the road can feel so far/No matter how much time we're apart/I'm always near you/I'll be the shelter in your rain/Help you find your smile again/I'll make you laugh at a broken heart/Wherever you are/'Cause I'm never gonna walk away/If the wall comes down someday/All alone and you feel afraid/Be there when you call my name/You can always depend on me/I believe until forever ends/I will be your friend/So many people come and go/But nothing can change the you I know/You'll never be just a face in the crowd/And time will show/Through the seasons and years/I will always hold you dear/Never you fear/I'll be your rock when every candle burns down low/And I want you to know/You can always depend on me/I believe until forever ends/I will be your friend_

_These times are troubled, and these times are good/And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall/We take 'em all the way that we should/Together you and me, forsaking them all/Deep in the night and by the light of day/It always looks the same, true love always does/And here by your side, or a million miles away/Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel/The way it is, is the way that it was/When I said I do/I meant that I will til the end of all time/Be faithful and true, devoted to you/That's what I had in mind/When I said "I do/"Well this old world keeps changing', and the world stays the same/For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand/Only you and I can undo all that we became/That makes us so much more/Than a woman and a man/And after everything that comes and goes around/Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams/I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found/But forever you and I will be the ones/Who found out what forever means/When I said I do, /I meant that I will, 'til the end of all time/Be faithful and true, devoted to you/That's what I had in mind/When I said "I do"/Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you/That's what I had in mind, /When I said "I do"_

A/N: I know it sucks but I had a lot of trouble writing the dialog.

The songs used:

Shania Twain - From This Moment On (Lucas/Peyton)

John Michael Montgomery - I Can Love You Like That

Have I Told You Lately That I Love You Rod Stewart

Wind Beneath My Wings Bette Midler

Holes In the floor of heaven (Karen, Ellie, Anna and Keith)

Hero (Mariah Carey)

Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You

When A Man Loves A Woman (Michael Bolton)

Tim McGraw My Little Girl (Tim McGraw) (Peyton and Larry)

You Had Me At Hello Kenny Chesney

Garth Brooks - Unanswered Prayers

I will be your friend amy grant (Lucas and Haley)

When I Said I Do Clint Black & Lisa Hartman-Black


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter is a flash back to when they found out that Peyton was pregnant._

Peyton hadn't been feeling all that great the last few weeks so she went to the doctors. As it turned out she was three weeks pregnant.

"We're home!" Lucas called as he and Lily came in the door with dinner.

"Lucas, why did you have to get McDonald's?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, we haven't had it in a while. Besides, Lily wanted it." Lucas said as he put the food on the table and put Lily in her booster chair.

"Luke, remember when you said that the house might be getting too small soon?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, we're not getting a dog. We can get a kitten though. They're easy to house train." Lucas said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a baby." Peyton said. Lucas looked at her.

"Are you saying that you want to start trying? Because we can do that too. I would prefer for Lily to be in bed first." Lucas said.

"No bed!" Lily screamed.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said. Lucas smiled and picked her up.

"We're having a baby!" Lucas said. Lily started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter wasn't written by me. It was written by mongoose187 from One Tree Hill Central Fanfiction._

Lucas had his hands over his new wife's eyes as they were standing outside of the honeymoon sweet. They wrote down many places that both of them would like to go and Lily drew out Maui for them. She was confused at the reason that they were leaving her for a week, but was happy to be spending time with Haley and Nathan and the kids.

"Luke let me see the room please." He laughed and kissed the side of her neck.

"Let me just open the door here." She heard the door beep and they walked into the room. He moved his hand and she opened her eyes. The room was light with candles. She turned around and saw the smile on Lucas's face.

"I love you so much." She leaned up kissing him. Lucas bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed sitting her down.

"I love you too Peyton." She pulled his shirt off and kissed his chest. She reached up and unbuckled his belt. He pushed the curls out of her eyes as she pulled his zipper down. She smiled at him before her tongue came out and liked the head of member. Lucas's head rolled back as she wrapped her hand the base and stroked him until her mouth and hand were working as one. Lucas placed his hand on the back of her head as she reached her other hand up and cupped his balls.

"You need to stop Peyt." She locked eyes with him and started moving faster.

"God I'm going to cum." She pulled away as Lucas looked down at her disappointed. She reached down and pulled her short over her head. The sight of her always brings a smile to his face. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. Lucas reached down and helped her off the bed. He cupped her breast and she let out a little moan as he pinched her sensitive nipples.

"Lucas." His hands traveled down her round stomach as he leaned down and kissed it. He undid her pants and moved his hand into her underwear. He pushed one finger into her, and then another.

"I need you inside of me now Luke." She sat back down on the bed as Lucas pulled her pants and underwear off. He kicked the pants from around his ankles. He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned when he started rubbing her slit. With one push he was inside of her and she moaned out into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss.

"How do you want it Peyt?" He started thrusting into her slowly.

"Faster Luke." He picked up the speed slightly.

"God please faster Luke. I want it fast and hard." He started moving as fast as he could.

"Touch yourself Peyt. I want to see you touch yourself." She moved her hands up and started rubbing her breast. She rolled her nipples with her thumb and forefinger.

"God….Lucas…fuck." He moved his hand down and found her clit and started rubbing her.

"I'm cumming." She screamed out his name and god as they came together.

Peyton woke up hearing running water. She looked over at the clock and saw it was only eight and she closed her eyes again. The image of Lucas showering popped into her head. She figured that she might as well do something about it, or the image would be with her all day.

She opened the door and saw his outline threw the glass of the door. She was still naked from the night before. She opened the door and saw that the shower had a bench in it. Lucas wiped the water from his face and smiled at seeing his new wife walking into the shower. She sat down and watched as he finished rinsing off the soap. She got up and he moved out of her way. She reached over and turned on the other showerheads that were over the bench. Lucas jumped as the cold water hit his skin. Peyton smiled over her shoulder.

"Luke." She screamed as he grabbed her waist pulling her to him. He was still sitting down as she turned around and looked at him. He was looking at her stomach.

"God you're beautiful Peyton."

"I look like a whale Lucas." He shook his head and kissed her stomach. He loved kissing her stomach as did Lily excited about being a aunt. He reached his hands back and cupped her ass. She turned around and his hands were now just below her stomach. She reached down and gave him a few strokes to make sure he was good and hard. She held him in place as she slowly sat down. They both moaned when he was fully inside of her. Today was going to be slow and both unlike last night. He reached threw her arms and cupped her breast as she started moving. Up, down, up, down they were working in rhythm with each other. Peyton reached her arms back and wrapped them around the top of Lucas's head as the paced quickened.

"Luke." She moved her head and they kissed. He moved his hands off her breast and grabbed a hold of her hips. They were now moving faster as they both felt there release coming fast.

"God… Faster Luke… I'm almost." She reached her hand down and started rubbing her clit.

"fuck I'm so close."

"Me too." He leaned back changing the angle and she felt the water hitting her red hot clit.

"I'm cumming." When he felt her walls tighten around him he gave one more hard thrust and came inside of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Week Later**

"Daddy!" Lily said as she ran to Lucas and Peyton. Even though Peyton and Lucas had explained to her that they weren't her parents she always called them mommy and daddy.

"Hi baby girl. Were you good for uncle Nathan and aunt Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. James and I got to help out with Madison. I even got to give her a bottle. Can I do that with our baby?" Lily asked.

"Maybe. Go get your stuff together." Lucas said. Lily ran off.

"She's going to be a great aunt. She hardly wanted to play with James. She even refused to sleep anywhere except in Maddi's room." Haley said.

"You should see her at home. She's always playing with her doll." Lucas said as Lily came back to the door and they left.

**Two Days Later**

Today Lucas and Peyton had their four month checkup and they were excited. Peyton had been feeling weird ever since the baby had started kicking. It was almost like two babies were kicking.

"Good morning. How are you guys today?" Dr. Ryan asked as he walked into the exam room.

"The baby's been kicking a lot. It feels like two babies are kicking. Other than that I'm fine." Peyton said.

"Let's take a look and see what's going on." Dr. Ryan said as Peyton laid down on the table and he put he handle on her. He moved it around until he found the baby.

"There he is. Oh wow. The reason you feel like two baby's are kicking is because they are. You're having twins." Dr. Ryan said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. They're both healthy. I can see the sex of the other one. Do you want to know?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"Yes!" Lucas and Peyton both said.

"Ok. It's a girl." Dr. Ryan said as he printed out the picture and they left.

**Home**

After supper they sat Lily down to tell her about the other baby.

"Lily, you know that mommy's got a baby in her tummy right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. My baby nephew." Lily said with a smile.

"I've got another baby in my tummy as well. You're gonna have a baby nephew and a baby niece. What do you think about that?" Peyton asked.

"Cool! Does that mean I get to help out with the both of them?" Lily asked.

"Yes it does." Lucas said. He was happy that Lily was taking all of this ok.

Later That Night

Lucas and Peyton were laying in bed after Lily was asleep discussing baby names.

"If it's ok with you I'd like the boy to be called Keith." Lucas said.

"I was going to suggest it. Keith Lucas Scott. What do you think?" Peyton asked.

"I like it. What do you like for the girl?" Lucas asked.

"I was think about Hayden Elizabeth Anna Scott." Peyton said.

"That's a beautiful name. Keith and Hayden it is." Lucas said.

"They like it. They're kicking." Peyton said. Lucas smiled and rubbed her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Peyton was now 5 months pregnant. Lily was now in kindergarten and was in the same class as James. Their teacher was Mrs. Tanner. They went for 8:30-12:00.

"Kids, today for drawing your going to draw your family." Mrs. Tanner said as she passed out the paper and crayons. All the kids talked as they drew. After half an hour they went out for recess. Lily and James immediately ran to the basketball net. James brought his basketball everyday. It was no surprise that James not only loved basketball but was very good at it. Lily was surprisingly good too. By the time recess was over they had both made ten shots.

"Take your pictures and sit in a circle." Mrs. Tanner said. Once the kids were all sitting she spoke again.

"We're going to take turns telling each other about our pictures." Mrs. Tanner said. Five kids went up before Lily had her turn.

"This is a picture of my family. Me, my big brother Lucas and my aunt Peyton are beside me. Aunt Peyton's stomach is big because she's having two babies." Lily said.

"Where are your parents?" A kid asked.

"They don't live with me. I didn't know them." Lily said.

"If they don't live with you and you don't know them then they don't love you." Another kid named Kevin said. Kevin was the class bully. Most of the kids except for James and a few girls started laughing. Lily ran to her cubby and hid. James followed her.

"Lily, ignore Kevin." James said.

"He's right. My mommy and daddy don't love me. If they did then they wouldn't have left me." Lily said as she started to cry. Mrs. Tanner came and tried to calm her down but all Lily wanted to do was hide in her cubby. After trying to calm her down and come out for fifteen minutes Mrs. Tanner went to the office and called home.

**Home**

Lucas had taken the day off today because Peyton had a really bad morning sickness this morning and didn't want Lucas to leave her. He was Peyton some tea when the phone rang.

"Hello." Lucas answered.

"Mr. Scott. It's Mrs. Tanner from Tree Hill Elementary. I need you to come pick up Lily." Mrs. Tanner said.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked. Lily had never been in trouble at school.

"She's fine. She's just very upset. I had the kids draw a picture of their family and then they showed them to the class. When it was Lily's turn she told them that she drew her, you and your wife. One of the kids asked her why she didn't include her parents and she said they don't live with her. Another kid then said that if she doesn't live with her parents and she doesn't know them then they don't love her. I've tried to calm her down but I can't. All she wants to do is hide in her cubby. Her cousin James is trying to get her to come out now. " Mrs. Tanner said.

"I'm on my way." Lucas said as he hung up.

"Peyt, I have to go get Lily. When we get home the three of us are going to have to have the talk." Lucas said.

"Lucas, she's five. She's too young for the sex talk." Peyton said.

"Not that one. We're not going to be having that one until she's thirty. I mean the mom and Keith talk." Lucas said.

"I'll see if I can find the stuff." Peyton said as Lucas left.

**School**

Lucas went into the office and was greeted by the principal. They went to Lily and James's classroom. James now sitting on a chair talking to Lily who looked like she was still in her cubby. The principal left.

"Uncle Luke!" James said.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you go and get Mrs. Tanner while I try to get Lily to come out." Lucas suggested. James got up and ran to get the teacher.

Lucas looked into her cubby and saw that she was crying.

"Hi baby girl. You're not having a good day are you?" Lucas asked. Lily immediately went into his arms. He picked her up. Mrs. Tanner came in.

"Mr. Scott, thanks for coming." Mrs. Tanner said.

"It's not a problem. I was off today anyway." Lucas said as James came in dragging Kevin by the shirt.

"Here he is Uncle Luke. This is the kid that upset Lily." James said as he pushed Kevin inside the room. Lucas had to fight back a smile. James looked just like Nathan did when he was angry.

"I didn't do anything." Kevin said. Lucas had to tighten his grip on Lily because she was trying to get down and go after him.

"Yes you did! You said that my mommy and daddy don't love me!" Lily screamed.

"They don't! She said that she doesn't even know them. My dad said that if you don't know your parents they don't love you because they didn't want you." Kevin said.

"That's enough. Kevin, go back into the room and wait for me. I will talk to you once I'm done here. Your parents will be notified." Mrs. Tanner said. Kevin went back inside. Lucas looked and saw Lily was crying again.

"James, go get her stuff and get your stuff as well. I'll take you home too." Lucas said as he put Lily down. James went to get their stuff.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. Kevin is always causing trouble. I've tried talking to his parents but it doesn't help. This isn't the first time he's upset someone. This is the first time it was this bad though." Mrs. Tanner said.

"Is it possible to have her switched to the afternoon class instead then?" Lucas asked.

"I'll talk to the principal. She is a very sweet child. I've never had a problem with her. Your brother and sister-in-law may want to move James too because they're always together. They look out for each other. " Mrs. Tanner said.

**Nathan and Haley's**

Lily fell asleep on the way to Nathan and Haley's. Haley came out of the house when Lucas drove into the driveway. James ran up to her.

"What are you doing home early buddy?" Haley asked.

"Kevin was mean to Lily. He told her that her parents don't love her because they don't live with her. Uncle Lucas had to come get her because she wouldn't get out of her cubby. I wanted to hit him because he hurt her but I didn't because you and daddy told me that it's not nice." James said.

"Good boy James. I'm proud of you for not hitting him. Why don't you and Lily go inside and you can show her your new basketball stuff you dad sent you while Uncle Luke and I talk." Haley suggested.

"Actually Lily's asleep in the car. We do need to talk later so I'll call you later once Lily's calmed down. She's still very upset. She hid in her cubby. That's why I had to go get her. I brought James home because their was only an hour left and I was afraid that he would go after the kid. I swear he looked just like Nathan when he dragged the kid into the cubby room to show me." Lucas said.

"I understand. I hope everything goes ok." Haley said as Lucas got into the car and left. Lily woke up on the way home. Lucas parked the car and carried her inside. Peyton was waiting for them.

"Hi baby. You're not happy are you?" Peyton asked. She could tell Lily had been crying.

"Come on baby girl. We're going to go and lay in our bed and talk." Lucas said as the three of them went upstairs.


End file.
